Incubus 101
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: Link has already covered the basics of being an Incubus, but he has more questions than Macon really wants to hear, or really cares about. When Link shows up uninvited in Macon's study and wants answers, how awkward will it be for an old man and a teenager to discuss his questions?
1. Chapter 1

**More Caster Chronicles fanfiction. I want that fanfiction section ****_filled_****just in case the movie is Twilight #2 and the Twihards write their stupid stories (sorry Twihards, but ****_Fifty Shades of Gray_**** gave your fanfiction a bad reputation.)**  
**This story takes place during ****_Dream Dark_****, a short story which can be found in the back of ****_Beautiful Chaos._****In the story, Macon is mentoring Link (after *SPOILER ALERT to people who are late to the fandom* he becomes quarter-Incubus) on how to be an Incubus.**  
**This story is all about the awkward questions Link brings up to (-more like trolls-) Macon and mainly pushes Macon the breaking point.** **But that might change.**  
**Side note- The look of Macon's study is from my own imagination. Just an FYI.**  
**Enjoy, and please R&R!**  
**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Caster Chronicles, or anything referenced or used in this.)**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

Link turned the key in his car, the absurdly-loud rock music dying down instantly. The high-school boy slammed the door of it as if he has just feebly pushed at it. Last year, Link wasn't the cutest, the strongest, or even the guy with the most muscle in the school. With a little 'help' from John Breed, he was everything he dreamed of..._and_ a little bit more.  
That 'little bit more' was why he had come to Ravenwood for advice in the first place. It had started out pretty awkward, since the only guy who knew the same pains was your best friend's girlfriend's uncle, who happened to be a guy who was some type of vampire-like hybrid who died, came back, and now was pretty much a wizard now. Until he saw an evil 'caster' possess his own mother's body, he would have told you to lay off the drugs if you told him what would happen to him- but this was for real.  
He had already gone over the basics of how to just play it safe and take it day-by-day. Today, Link wanted some long-term advice. He had been his mentor's messenger boy and had failed to deliver a test letter to Mr. Trueblood, and found him dead in his home. It turns out it was all a test for him, but that was beside the point. Macon Ravenwood's methods were mysterious and dangerous at times.  
Link walked to the door, lightly knocking. He was starting to regret coming here. With a swoosh that seemed a little too fast and hard for any human to push a door open, the old door slammed against the wall. Link popped his head in, looking left and right, then in front of himself, up, then even to the floor. "Mr. Ravenwood, sir?" he asked, his voice beginning to tremble. He took a few cautious footsteps into the house, getting less and less afraid it was booby-trapped the further the got eventually made it up the stairs and looked into a room "I-I d-don't mean ta' interrupt...but I just had some questions-" he said, his eyes growing wide.  
"_Bingo_," he said it so quietly, that he could hardly hear himself say it.

"- I had some questions ta' ask ya', and I didn' really know when we'd be seein' each other again..." he said a little louder, trying to make it seem that his curiosity to the best of him, not that he was an intruder in Macon's house, in the Tunnels, or in his private study. He quickly walked into the room, trying to avoid the various creaky somehow got to the entrance to the Tunnels without being heard, and slowly walked down the unseen stairs into the Tunnels, still being highly cautious.  
Eventually, he had almost reached the study of Melchizedek Ravenwood.  
He tiptoed to the door, trying to look through the small crack between the door and the doorframe to see if there was a light on, or a fire was unattended in the fireplace. He pressed his eye against the door.  
"Come in, Mr. Lincoln."  
Link cursed under his breath. That old man must have some serious spyware in this place, or he's a superhero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my lovelies!**  
**Here is chapter two. Writing this in an ER waiting room was cool- it kept me from shaking and worrying about the sick person I was accompanying. Sorry it's so short. There's nothing much to say besides that.**

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

Link grudgingly open the door, trying to not look downtrodden. "Good afternoon, Mr. Ravenwood." He said, trying to alter the awkward silence. Macon looked up from his newspaper. The room was lined with shelves from floor to ceiling on three fourths if the room, all piled high with books, notes, and other random objects. There was a desk shoved to the wall, which made way for two armchairs, which resided in front of a large fireplace. Macon sat in the chair farthest from Link, reading a newspaper. He looked up at the visitor "Afternoon, Mr. Lincoln." He said in a tone that had the tiniest pinch of mocking, as if to get him to tell him why he was really here.  
"So..." Link said, his eyes wandering about the room. "You heard me coming?" He asked, his eyes moving to Macon's back, which was facing him. "Matter of fact, I did. Ravenwood is protected by so many casts, it would be almost impossible for me to _not_ know you were here." He said in a flat tone that was full of boredom, still reading his paper, turning a page."So, Wesley- _why_ are you here?"  
Link hesitated. He'd always thought he'd chicken out before he got this far, so his answer was more like a speech, so he said the first thing closest to his thoughts. "I want to know more about Incubuses."  
Macon chuckled. "We've been meeting in the Tunnels is for _that_ reason." Link shook his head. "You don't understand. I have some specific questions. I don't want to learn 'bout bein' your messenger _who almost loses an arm an' a leg on a mission that turns out was just a test._" Link was still enraged that he had almost died by Macon's instruction.  
Macon neatly folded the paper and laid it down in his lap, still facing the fireplace. "And why did you think this had to be answered at this _exact moment_?" He said cooly.  
Link had almost had it. "Because I'm sick an' tired of havin' ta do eveythin' on _your_ time, Macon." He hissed, his hands balled into fists.  
"No need to get violent, Wesley." He said, standing up to face him, extending his arm and beckoning him to sit.

"Sit, Link. For I think we have _much_ to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay then- Chapter three. *puts on war paint* Let's do this.**

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

Link unclenched his fists, hastily walking towards Macon and sitting down. The chair's cushiony surface buckled under the weight of his almost unreal quarter-Incubus body. He awkwardly shifted his weight, the chair becoming even more crushed.  
Macon ignored it, glancing at Link as if it was a signal for him to begin asking his questions. Link gulped, trying to collect himself. "Well, for starters- can I have a relationship with...you know- _normal_ people?" Macon looked at him, as if to say '_well, no duh_.'. "Well, you have relationships with people all over Gatlin, and you're an Incubus, so I think your question answers itself."  
Link shook his head in defeat. "Not that kind of relationship, Mr. Ravenwood-" before he could say another word, Macon butted in "It's Macon to you, Link." He nodded, going on with his explanation. "A relationship. As in- me with a _girl_?" Macon gave him a deer-in-the-headlights look. _Must be a touchy subject._ thought Link, _I mean- he's how old and still single?_ "I-I am unsure of that, since you are not the regular case of an Incubus. As you may have noticed- most Incubuses are _born_, not _bitten_." He pointed a finger at himself at the word born, and quickly transitioned it towards him when he said bitten. "Wait a second- you can be _born_ an Incubus?!" He was shocked. Macon had never told him that such a dreadful lifestyle could be cursed upon helpless children, let alone Macon himself. "Yes." He replied quietly. "You can." Link looked at him, eyes still wide with shock. "And you were?-" before the could finish his question, Macon replied "Yes." in a snippy manor. _Yeesh, another sore topic?_ He thought, moving onto his next question.  
"So...I know from experience what _'the transformation_'-" he made air quotes "-is, but I only got a preview because I'm 25% Incubus. So in general terms- it's like vampire puberty?"  
Macon raised an eyebrow, unaware at first on how to respond. "Umm... How would you define this- '_vampire puberty_'?"  
"Like, I can crush cars-" he smashed his fist excitedly into his other flat hand. "I get the girls, too. But one thing I don't want to do is _sparkle_ in _sunlight_. My Mom's gonna go _insane_ if I tell her it's _body glitter_!" He said fearfully, his hands nervously combing through his hair.  
He chuckled. "You would do _much_ more than spare in sunlight if you were a full Incubus like I once was, Mr. Lincoln." Link eagerly was on the edge of his seat "like-?" He prompted him to go on.  
"Burst into ashes and _die_."  
Link jumped out of his chair in victory. "_Yes_! I _knew_ this would be awesome! I'm like a friggin' _Phoenix_! Like the Indie Rock band! Or the AFI song!" He quickly noticed Macon's look that was a cross between alarm and confusion. Link shrugged it off, sitting back in the chair as if nothing had happened.  
"Anyway- do I have super strength?"  
"I am unsure about that. Try it out on something heavy -something a regular mortal couldn't handle, but not too big that you'll hurt yourself if it turns out do do not have such strength."  
Link got a mischievous look in his eyes, and stood up, looking down at Macon. "Like a _puny_ old man?" he said, purposely trying to irritate him. He wanted to fight.  
"Well then, Mr. Lincoln-" he got out of his chair slowly, preparing to battle."as your generation says-"  
He held up his arms like a boxer.

"come at me_,bro_."


End file.
